


Dearly Beloved

by sexuallydisoriented (Cheezalot)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, but they're in there!, mostly everyone's a side character, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezalot/pseuds/sexuallydisoriented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post from imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com: "One of Hotch and reader’s wedding? With Jack as the ring bearer of course :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

“Okay, I have your bouquet, earrings, and shoes in this bag, Anderson’s sister is on her way up to do your hair, and I just sent Derek down to make sure Hotch hasn’t run away.”

            “Garcia!!”

            “Just kidding on that last one, babe. I did send Derek down, but that’s just because he was trying to burst my bubble. Now let’s get you married!”

            Holy shit. A wedding. And it was yours.

            _Now is not the time to panic._

            You’d never understood why bachelorette parties were a thing until you’d had yours two days ago. If a wild night out, including the raging headache the next morning, didn’t dissipate some of your pre-wedding nerves, nothing would. It wasn’t so much that your worries were gone, it’s that you couldn’t think about it for more than a few seconds without making your headache worse.

            Now that it was the _big day_ , as everyone had been calling it, you were in too much of a daze to be nervous. Rossi was kind enough to offer his mansion as your venue, which JJ emphatically endorsed, and you’d opted to spend the night before in one of his many guest rooms instead of the apartment you shared with Hotch and Jack. Since you’d woken up, your happy flock of bridesmaids had been herding you here and there, from breakfast, to the shower (thankfully they left you alone for that one), to makeup, dressing, and now hair. At one point, Aaron had knocked on the door, calling your name, but JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, and your sister swarmed the door in happy squeals about how it’s bad luck for him to see you, and he’d just have to wait until they drove you to the church in a few hours.

            Soon enough, Anderson’s sister—her name was something odd, like Essence—was making her way in, tittering excitedly. You smiled and made nice as she set her bag of gadgets down and started poking your hair before pulling out the reference photos you’d sent her ahead of time and getting to work. JJ and your sister made small talk with Essence while she worked, thankfully allowing you to zone off and wait for her to be done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It didn’t feel like it, but two hours later, you were standing outside the doors to Rossi’s backyard, bouquet in hand and parents beside you. As the double doors swung open and you saw what had been prepared while you were upstairs trying not to panic, you felt a strange sense of calm. You were here, and it was going to be okay.

            Rossi and the rest of the team had lined an “aisle” with strings of white lights leading from the double doors into the house to the “altar,” which was simply a minister, Hotch, and the lines of bridesmaids and groomsmen on either side. Only a handful of chairs were set up—no more than a single row on either side—and you could see twinkling lights in the trees surrounding the little space set aside for the ceremony.

            When the awe began to fade, you finally focused on the end of the aisle. As you’d decided beforehand, Jack was standing at his father’s feet, proudly displaying a small pillow with two silver rings nestled atop it. Aaron, like Jack, was watching you walk slowly towards them, with a huge smile on his face. As you got closer, he mouthed “I love you,” drawing a delighted squeal from Garcia. You laughed and winked in response, drawing chuckles from those who saw.

            Your parents left you to take your place across from Aaron, who couldn’t help but reach out to kiss the back of your hand. The minister laughed and made a joke which you didn’t really hear—something about there being plenty of time for that later. All you could think about was the glittering ring on your finger and the simple silver band that was about to join it. You met Aaron’s gaze, trying to swallow back happy tears as the minister began his spiel.

            _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…_


End file.
